shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Melmady
|affltion=The Black Coat Pirates |first=??? }} The Melmady (みなごろし; Minagoroshi) is the ship owned by the Black Coat Pirates and remained their primary mode of transportation for the first half of the Grand Line and All Blues, until the beginning of the Post-timeskip adventures where it was destroyed by Akainu in the Skyline War. It was stolen from the Black Arms Armada ten years ago by Jonathan D. Swift, but was repossessed by the marines upon his capture and purchased by Bastogne DiGolum, who spent the last ten years fixing her up and adding cannons and what not. The Melmady is replaced by the Ocean Dawn after the two year timeskip and contains the masts of the original Melmady as a reminder of it. Ship Design The ship was originally built black with gray trimmings and gray masts, a smiling theatre mask as the figurehead. When Swift returns to his hometown of Duskfelt, he comes to realize that the ship has been altered a lot. The figurehead was completely removed and a raised skull of some unknown animal (Bull some believe) was placed on instead with horns on the side. The black paint and gray trimming were stripped away to give it a more wooden appearance and the frame was left colorless. The sails were dyed purple, as when dyed other colors the gray showed too much. Cannon ports were placed on each side and a crow's nest was build as there was none before. The top deck was raised a few inches and stairs were made to the lower levels, giving the ship two additional floors instead of just one large one. The bottom of the ship was coincidently torn away and replaced with a deeper frame, allowing more rooms to fit in the ship. The captain quarters, because of this, was made a bit smaller and a large spike was taken from a damaged Marine Vessel, painted orange, and placed on the front of the Melmady. Bastogne offered countlessly at the beginning to change the name of the ship, but Swift declines saying it would be bad luck. Rooms and Sections Captain's Quarters The Captain's Quarters are open to anyone, as there is no lock and Swift says he'll never put one on (Although he complains about people barging in during his Mid-afternoon Pre-Evening nap.) It holds a hammock and a bay view window to the back of the ship, there is a bookcase full of odd and interesting mementos of his journeys. A Desk sits in front of the bay view window with a swivel chair, a large rug sits in front of the desk and the walls are covered in wanted posters which Swift often refers to as his "Wall of Inspirational Figures" It consists of spome pirates, including his dad, Whitebeard, and even a torn poster of Gol D. Roger. Bastogne's Room Bastogne's room is under the main deck and is the first on the right. His room has bookcases surrounding everywall except the wall that separates his room to the ocean. On that wall holds a bed, an endtable with a lamp and a drawer that holds parchment and pens though no one is allowed to read anything he writes as he fears they'll laugh at him. Most of the books on the walls are construction of boats, but as revealed they also hold maps, legends and myth, and history. He even has one book about famous pirates, which seems to have numerous pirates of the modern day such as Roronoa Senshi, Nova Blade, and Monkey D. Luffy. Celia's Room Celia's room is painted pink with a large bed covered in stuffed animals on her bed. She also covers her walls with maps, her desk is full of drawn maps which are often asked by Zasa as he wants to draw a map of the world before he dies. She is often embarassed when guys enter her room, as she fears that they think of her as "girlie". Jones' Room --- Elon's Room --- Zasa's Room --- Nelliel's Room --- Azayaka's Room Azayaka's room is by the stairway to the bottom of the boat, here her room is filled with tools and a workbench, a bed in the corner with a chest at the foot of it. The chest holds a bunch of a bunch of blueprints which she claims were ideas and improvements for the Melmady that probably will never be made as she doesn't have the need to build them. Her closet on the far wall is full of her clothes, which all hold the same outfit as she wears. A bookcase of famous ships and Skypeia fill half her book base, the other (Upper half) is little inventions she's built which includes a always-spinning-gyroscope and a miniature model of the Melmady that opens up to reveal a complete recreation of the inside. Kitchen Elon has remade the kitchen by adding the stove from the Gourmet, many of the utensils, the refrigerator, and the pots & pans. Elon has also has added an additional stove, and counters Game Room --- Bathrooms --- Small Training Area --- Weapons and Inventions Weapons *'Oushi Taihou' (おうしたいほう; lit:Bull Gun) Developed by Jones after recruitment, he used the skull on the ship to build a small cannon that fires specialized rounds developed by him. The gun isn't powerful as it is unexpected as the gun cannot be seen from the outside until the bull figurehead opens its mouth. It is proceeded by the Ocean Dawns "Gorogoro basutaazu" *'Horun Dangan' (ホルンだんがん; lit:Horn Shot) A pointed round which is fired from the figurehead's Oushi Taihou, made out of a collapsible steel, this large artillery shell explodes upon impact as well as spreads shrapnel upon explosion causing wide spread damage. It is replaced by the Ocean Dawns "Ippatsu tama". Inventions *'Moguri Baareru' (もぐりバーレル; lit:Dive Barrel) is a submergible suit developed by Celia, then later upgraded by Azayaka which allows devil fruit users and regular humans to enter water using a breathing device. It can go up to 10,000 feet but no deeper as the breathing tube is only so long. *'Urabara Enjin' (うなばらエンジンlit:Sea Engine) After accidentally discovering Skypeia, Jones learns of a dials and creates the first of his many dial devices, the Sea Engine. Using Water Dials underneath the ship, the Sea Engine takes in water and propels it at a great speeds allowing the ship to move quickly across water. Trivia *The fact that Swift said renaming a ship is bad luck comes from a popular myth among sailors who believe that renaming a vessel that has been christened it's name will ultimate sink on it's maiden voyage. *Ironically, Trafalgar Law is on the "Wall of Heroes". When Swift is asked why he considers him a hero, Swift freaks out and asks who put him on the wall as he has no idea who he is. Category:Ships Category:Black Coat Pirates Category:Delete